Wasting the Moonlight
by Majean
Summary: Minako is feeling down about not having a boyfriend, but she is cheered by a new friend, Haruka.


"Wasting the Moonlight"

Wasting the Moonlight

by Majean

Minako walked down the street in that slow, languid way that movement takes on when one isn't paying attention to the world around her. Though the brilliant sites and sounds of Tokyo were all about her, the girl's thoughts were very much elsewhere. She sighed and with that sigh came the remnants of so many hopes and dreams - the kind often found in a young girl's heart. Aino Minako; yes, that pretty much said it all; Sailor Venus. Minako's thoughts were drifting on love: Makoto and her old sempai; Usagi and Mamoru; even Luna and Artemis. Of course her thoughts drifted to Asai-kun, her old friend and fellow volleyball player. It was very sweet of Artemis to bring her those flowers, he'd knows just what she'd needed then. It had even cheered her up for quite a time, but all things fade and this was no exception. Now Minako walked Tokyo, lonely and searching. 

"Hey, little kitten, isn't it a little late for you to be wandering alone?"

Minako turned, startled, to find whom had spoken. An incredibly handsome young man leaned against his bike at the curb near her. She took a step closer, realizing that no, it wasn't a handsome young man, but a handsome young woman - Tenoh Haruka to be specific.

"Ha... Haruka-san!" gasped Minako. "What are you doing here?"

Haruka smiled her sexy half-smile and stood. "It isn't good for little kittens to be out at this time of night." Minako blushed as the other girl stepped close to her. "You wouldn't like some company, would you?"

Minako looked down, flustered. Haruka was a girl, it was okay, Haruka was a girl, she kept telling herself.

"Say," said Haruka, as if suddenly struck by an idea. "How about I take you for a ride on my bike? It's a shame to waste the moonlight." She bent down and smiled in the other girl's face. "Isn't it?" She handed her a spare helmet and Minako accepted. "Hold on tight," cautioned Haruka as she started the engine.

Minako gasped as they sped off, hugging her companion tight. The lights of the city flashed by them in bright streaks. It wasn't too long before she was smiling and resting her head (as best she could) against Haruka's back. She even closed her eyes, lulled by movement of the bike and the oh-so-comforting presence of its rider.

"Where are we?" Minako asked, a tad sleepily, as Haruka stopped the bike and gently helped her off.

"That's a secret," the other replied.

Minako looked around her. They were along the shore in what appeared to be a small Japanese garden. "This is so pretty!" she exclaimed. 

Haruka strolled over to the drop-off, looked down into the water, then sat down in the grass, reclining back on her elbows. Minako joined her, kneeling, and stared up at the moon. She soon began to fidget and said a little too loudly, "Uh, isn't the moon lovely tonight?" Immediately embarrassed, she looked down, face red.

"Not half as pretty as a young girl blushing," Haruka softly replied. Minako's blush darkened to a deep crimson as Haruka took her hand. "So many people waste the moonlight, too."

Minako stammered a little, unable to form any thoughts. Music and laughter spilled out from a little place across the street.

"Do you like to dance?" asked Haruka, standing. Minako looked up and met her eyes. "Would you like to dance?"

The younger girl couldn't stop herself from rising and taking Haruka's extended hand. It was as if she were under a spell - a spell of the moonlight. The two of them danced together by the water in the midst of that beautiful garden.

Resting her head against her partner's shoulder, Minako sighed. Even if Haruka was a woman, even if it wasn't quite the same... It still felt wonderful to be held, and the holder was really very sweet. It was almost... everything she'd been looking for... Her words to Usagi in the restaurant when first they'd glimpsed that handsome young "man" came back to her. Slowly, the pair stopped dancing.

"Are you thirsty?" asked Haruka. "Shall we get something to drink?"

Minako nodded and the two of them remounted the bike and rode off. The younger girl thought she recognized the area they were speeding through then, but the scenery went by too fast for her to get a good look. They stopped at a small cafe, mostly empty with a pleasant atmosphere. Haruka guided her to a booth by the window and the two sat opposite each other. A waiter came by and Haruka ordered some tea, Minako, a cola. The girls sipped their drinks in silence. 

Minako broke the calm with a stumbling question: "So, uh, what were you doing out tonight?"

"Pleasure ride," Haruka replied. "But it's more pleasurable with someone along. How about you?"

"I... was just thinking..." She looked down and played with her glass.

"Oh? About love?" Minako choked and Haruka chuckled softly. "It's what all girls think of," she said.

"Even you?" inquired Minako.

Haruka set down her teacup and gazed out the window. "Sometimes..." She looked back, a half smile playing upon her face. "There's plenty of time to find the right person. In high school, there's no doubt you'll have your pick of guys." Here, Haruka gave a full smile and chuckled. "You're so cute."

Minako blushed, but smiled and nodded once.

The two girls finished their drinks in silence and Haruka offered to give Minako a ride home. As they sped off down the street, the latter dreamed happily about love. When they reached their destination and Minako was climbing off, Haruka reached for her hand and held it softly. "You're so cute," she said and gave Minako a light kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Later," Haruka nodded and rode off. 

Minako stood there in the glow of the street lamp, blushing profusely, thinking, "I hope I find a guy as sweet as that one someday..."

The End


End file.
